


Wild Heart

by CidyKitty



Series: Wild Heart [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M, Meet the Family, Secrets, Shy Shireen, THIS IS SO CUTE, True Love, Wild Rickon, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidyKitty/pseuds/CidyKitty
Summary: Catelyn had caught him on the phone with her once, on the back porch, sneaking a cigarette. Catelyn had followed the smell, intent on confronting her young son, instead she caught him murmuring into the phone:“Yeah … yeah, I hear you babe… yeah I miss you too… when are you back again? … yeah, I know, I just wanted to hear you say it…. Yeah, I love you too. So much.”The Stark family meets the girl who has captured Rickon's wild heart.Part One of Four





	Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am super psyched for you to read this. Please leave me a comment on my first GoT fanfic. I love this pairing so much. And I also own nothing in here, none of the characters belong to me. 
> 
> It is also un-beta'd, so the mistakes are mine. However if someone is interested in beta-ing parts three-four let me know.

Catelyn heard Ned swat Sansa away from the window for the second time. The girl practically had her body glued to the window, leaving a print of her shiny lip gloss on the recently polished surface. Like the rest of her siblings she was born with that infinite unrelenting curiosity.

“I just want to see them!” Sansa whined from her new perch on the kitchen counter, where she snagged bits of carrot, her nose wrinkling with every bite. Dainty as Sansa was, she didn’t often enjoy the healthier things in life.

“Don’t make me banish you the basement.” The rest had already been forced down the stairs because of their constant badgering, as much as she loved her children, she almost loved them more when they were at school. Especially on days like today. She looked over for support at her Husband, but found him also peering out the window. Catelyn stomped over and swat him away from the window. “You’re going to scare the poor girl. Stay away from the windows for goodness sake the poor girl isn’t even here yet!” Catelyn said, shooing both husband and daughter into the kitchen with the hopes of distracting them with food. When both of them had cupcakes in their hands, in seemed to work.

Sansa, with a bit of chocolate smeared on her face, waited until her mouth was empty before speaking. “You can’t blame us for being curious.”

No, Catelyn couldn’t. Because she was itching with curiosity too. The mysterious Shireen. Rickon had always been her most difficult child. Even his birth had been a tumultuous affair, which ended with her deciding she was not going to have any more children. He was a terror of a child, breaking every toy he ever had, terrorizing his sisters, the moment he realized he was taller than Bran he took that to his full advantage. He ran away from home, got suspended from school, and seemed to be permeantly grounded. If anything went wrong in any instance, all the eyes turned to Rickon. Catelyn could never finger why exactly that was, what made him so different from her other children, which were all mostly even tempered besides when they pestered each other. That having been said, he wasn’t any less difficult adult, in any faucet.

It had been too long, Catelyn decided, since Rickon had brought a girl around, or even spoke of one. But six months ago, with noodles shoved in his mouth, Rickon mentioned the name Shireen. It was in passing. Just about a girl he was studying with, who was bringing up his grade in Biology.

He was teased for it of course, Robb elbowing him with a: _“Is she cute?”_

There had been no reply except for the jut of a middle finger in his brothers face. And then the name never went away.

_‘Shireen and I are going to the library.’ ‘Shireen and I are going to the movies.’_

_‘Me and Shireen are hanging out at her house.’_

_‘Shireen needs me.’_

_‘I’m going to see Shireen.’_

And finally, _‘I’m staying the night with Shir.”_

That one particular one had come in a text around midnight, too late for them to argue it as they were both asleep, under the impression that Rickon was in his bed. But he had, apparently, left sometime around eight that night and decided for himself that he was staying with his girlfriend. It had caused a fight, a things Rickon did tended to do. Ned about popped the vein in his forehead when Rickon returned the next evening, with wet hair and a solemn look about him. They argued loud and violent in the living room. _“You cannot just decide for yourself that you’re going to stay the night at a girls house! You have to be safe Rickon.” “Shireen isn’t like that!”_ Rickon didn’t speak to either of them for days, as he was want to do when he was upset. But things went back to normal and Rickon promised to be safer.

Which in Catelyn’s mind didn’t do her much justice or make her sleep easier at night when Rickon was over at Shireen’s. They had already dealt with one bad girlfriend. Wylla, the green-haired goblin who had possessed Rickon for months still haunted the house it seemed, in the form of mistrust. Rickon didn’t have the best track record with girls. He always went for the ‘edgy’ ones. The green haired, triples pierced, girls. The ones who didn’t mind his mother walking in on their nightly activities. There had been Wylla, and the girl who didn’t own a pair of pants, even in the dead of winter she wore a pair of tight, spandex shorts and no underwear. They always tried to be supportive, and non-judgemental, but when their other children had found their matches so effortlessly, it worried Catelyn about Rickon. But according to Rickon, Shireen was different.

Rickon had been careful not to bring Shireen around. Family movie nights, game nights, Sunday dinner and Friday brunch were Shireen-free, and when he was asked to bring her he all but bit Arya’s head off. So it went ignored. But it was more than that, they couldn’t even figure out what the girl looked like. Rickon closely guarded his camera and his phone, so if there were any pictures of her on there, they went unseen. He wouldn’t even talk on the phone to her in their presence.

Although Catelyn had caught him on the phone with her once, on the back porch, sneaking a cigarette. Catelyn had followed the smell, intent on confronting her young son, instead she caught him murmuring into the phone: _“Yeah … yeah, I hear you babe… yeah I miss you too… when are you back again? … yeah, I know, I just wanted to hear you say it…. Yeah, I love you too. **So much**.”_ The words had jarred Catelyn enough that she scampered away, cigarette going unpunished, instead she went to Ned and unloaded all the information on him. But Ned is a quiet thinker, and didn’t have much to say. Catelyn pestered Rickon some more about Shireen, but he didn’t say have anything to say on the subject and grew irritated talking about, so Catelyn let it go. But two nights ago, as Rickon lay in bed with Catelyn watching television he, in passing, mentioned that he and Shireen had a big test to study for. And Catelyn offered the dinning room table for their final project. He agreed. And it was settled.

Sansa snagged another cupcake and Ned watched Catelyn cut up snacks for the kids, she shoved one of the trays at Sansa. “Take this downstairs, and stay down there for awhile. We don’t want to overwhelm her.” Sansa slunk, cupcake in her mouth, tray in hand, down the basement to join her siblings who were without a doubt talking about their upcoming visitor. Catelyn had just finished wiping down the table, a nervous habit of hers was to clean, when she heard the jingle of the front door. She and Ned made eye contract from the living room and she ducked down, adjusting her apron and bra as Rickon stepped through the door. At first Catelyn thought that perhaps he was alone because she didn’t see anyone else. But his arm was twisted a bit behind him and that’s when she realized that behind him, was Shireen.

Rickon was a large boy. Broader and taller than both of his brothers. His hair, too long, was pushed back into a messy little bun. The door shut behind them, and it was the four of them. From out behind him crept a little figure. And Catelyn fought the urge to squeal. Because Shireen was adorable. She was tiny, maybe only five feet tall, absolutely dwarfed by Rickon. Her long black hair was slightly wavy with long bangs in the front of her face. She wore a denim skirt with buttons and a yellow sweater and a pair of tiny black converse sneakers. As Catelyn peered into her face she was momentarily stunned. One side of the girls face was marred by a scar, the skin was grey and veiny. Underneath the surface of her skin a knot of veins and slightly puckered flesh went down her cheeks, up over one slant of her eyes and a little down her neck. Ned stood from his spot, folding the paper and dropping it on the table.

He approached the young couple.

“Shireen? Nice to finally meet you.” A tiny hand whipped out and shook his.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Stark.” Catelyn all but squealed, but a warning glance from Rickon stopped her from doing so. A mild mannered girl in a yellow sweater.

A dream come true.

“You can call me Ned honey.” He said. She gave him a tentative little smile. Her lips only curling on one side. Rickon, ever the graceless one, pushed past the couch, all but dragging Shireen behind him.

“Shir, this is my mom, Catelyn.” The girl murmured a hello and gave her a firm handshake. Upon closer inspection Catelyn realized that the scar was more complicated than she thought. Some of the veins were large and blue, like the one under her lip and up her cheek and some were grey, and some, so dark and pink they just seemed like one giant wound.

“You can call me, Cat. Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Catelyn led the girl to the dinning room table.

She meant to lightly grab the girls arm, to just guide her along, but her hand was beat to the punch. Rickon wove an arm around her, snagging her close; as if he was scared she was going to vanish from under him.

 “Where are they?” He asked. Catelyn wrinkled her brow at him.

“The rest of your offspring.” He clarified.

“Oh! Confined to the basement for movie watching.” Catelyn assured him.

Rickon’s face relaxed and they approached the table. Catelyn almost swooned watching Rickon pull out her chair and settle her in it. His hand brushing the back of her head gently, smoothing her wavy hair back. Catelyn bustled to the kitchen to retrieve the vegetable trey and couple glasses of Lemonade and brought them back. They had textbooks out and large white poster board labeled: “The Biology of a Lizard.” For the next hour they studied.

And so did Catelyn and Ned who moved to the chairs closer to the television so they could look out of the corner of their eye at the couple. Ned thought his hand was going to fall off. Every time Catelyn got excited, even a little bit, she squeezed his hand to suppress a noise.

Rickon _doted_ on his little girlfriend, that much was clear. He was not his usual loud, boisterous self. He leaned forward and quietly murmured to her when speaking. His head gently butting hers. He kept up a steady stream of snacks coming her way. And was quick to refill her drink. His hand often wandered to her hair, which Catelyn realized, looking at the girl from the back, waved all the way down her back to rest around her hips. He would stroke a strand of hair, rub her arm. It was a new side of them they had never seen before. Wild Rickon had always been too rough, not cautious enough, but he treated this little creature as if she was made of glass. Shireen, Catelyn found, upon first inspection was a quiet girl. They couldn’t even hear her voice from where they sat. Her voice was a little whisper, like soft fabric running against a surface.

Catelyn should have known the peace wouldn’t last. As the hour rounded around hour two, she heard them, their feet beating across the floor, storming the stairs in a rush of voices. Catelyn felt dread in her stomach as she turned to full on look Rickon in the eyes. But he had closed his eyes and raised his head to the ceiling, as if in prayer. His hand came out and swiftly gripped Shireen’s, who looked at him with mild concern. The sound of the basement door slamming open and the flood of his sibling’s voices shimmied the words of warning past his lips:

“The hoard is upon us.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Drop me a comment, let me know. 
> 
> Looking for a beta for parts three-four.


End file.
